The Twilight Look
by stranger12
Summary: [One-Shot] In which Kevin Ryan is a centuries old immortal who can't help but dazzle everyone in his path, much to his embarrassment


**Castle – The Twilight Look**

In which Kevin Ryan is a centuries old immortal who can't help but dazzle everyone in his path, much to his embarrassment

* * *

Warnings: Loose sexual morals, rampant homosexual behavior and relationships on display (oh, the horror), vague details on immortality.

* * *

 **The Twilight Look**

To most people, Kevin Ryan looked like an average guy. Not too tall, not too thin, not too built. Pretty enough face, nice hair, smooth skin and lovely blue eyes. Late twenties to early thirties, reliable, polite and nice, a good guy to hang with and to take home to meet the parents.

Except for his blood drinking habit, of course. Not that people knew it about him. In fact, there was no longer anyone alive who knew, and Ryan was determined to keep it that way. Getting staked hurt like a bitch, and fire was way more annoying than people would've imagined.

See, when Kevin Ryan was a plain old Irish lad called Ryan O'Conner, married with three kids and another on the way, tending to his sheep and leading a perfectly simple life, he was surprised by a drunk young man, much younger than him for sure. He offered assistance, having been raised to give a hand whenever possible. The kid smiled in a way Ryan never forgot.

"I just need a hand" – Ryan smiled back and offered it, thinking he only wanted some help getting up. Instead, the kid snatched it so quickly Ryan never even had a chance of fighting him off as he sunk his teeth into his wrist. Even years later, people would say that was the single most horrifying scream they ever heard.

Ryan woke up in panic, but a soothing hand held him down, lying on soft and wet grass. The kid with the sharp teeth smiled again, looking almost concerned.

"What did you do to me?" – Ryan whispered.

"I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. You just looked..." – he looked Ryan up and down in a manner the Irish man had only ever seen between men and women – "I couldn't resist you" – he said simply.

"I don't understand, why... What are you?"

"Have you heard about creatures that lurk in the night? When you were a child, did no one tell you about creatures who would steal you away, take you apart at the first chance?"

"I... Yes?" – the kid smiled so widely, his long teeth showed.

"I am such a creature, but I don't enjoy taking anyone apart, just taking a little bit of blood" – he fingered Ryan's wounded wrist.

"You drank my blood?" – Ryan asked, disgusted.

"Yes. It was so delicious I'm afraid I lost all reason"

"What's that mean?"

"When someone like me drinks too much, there can only be two ends to it. The person can die... Or they can live. You are special, so you lived. No many do"

"Where am I?" – Ryan asked next as it started to get chilly – "Why is it so cold? It's the middle of Summer!"

"I'm afraid it's Winter"

"What do you mean, it's Winter! Of course it isn't" – the kid held him down again, looking at him seriously.

"You lived, yes, but you also had to sleep for a very long time in order to wake again"

"I have... How long have I...?"

"Your wife has given you a pretty little son" – the kid said in answer. Ryan swallowed dry, then frowned.

"She had not long left to carry our child"

"Your son is already three years of age" – Ryan widened his eyes.

"Three! I have been asleep for three years!"

"Long enough for them to stop looking for you. To stop waiting for your safe return"

"They think me dead?" – Ryan whispered, and longing to cry, but no tears came about – "What have you done?"

"I have given you life" – the young man said back just as quietly – "And you gave me so much more. I've had quite a lot of fun these last years" – Ryan tried to push him back but was unable – "You were so very sweet as you slept. I fear I couldn't stop myself from tasting you" – Ryan screamed but the kid put a heavy hand over his mouth – "Don't. Someone might come, and I would not give them life as I did you" – he warned. Ryan shook his head quickly – "You have slept long enough, are you hungry?"

Hungry, so very hungry. Ryan nodded, as he would countless other times in the next few days, months, years, decades. Centuries.

"Hey, man, want a coffee?" – detective Javier Esposito asked his partner, Kevin Ryan, who looked very out of it – "You okay, bro?"

"Hm?" – Esposito frowned at him, wondering if he should start to get worried – "Oh. Coffee. Sure, yeah, thanks, man" – still frowning, Esposito walked away, suspicion all over his steps. Ryan breathed in relief.

"Everything alright there, Ryan?" – his other partner, detective Kate Beckett, asked as she paused by his desk. Behind her, Richard Castle (yes, the novelist), tilted his head as he observed the blue eyed detective.

"Yes. I was just... Thinking about an old friend" – Beckett nodded, eyes piercing into him. Castle grinned mischievously.

"Well, well. The good kind, we all hope" – Castle said with a friendly smirk. Ryan snorted.

"Not sure you'd think that, Castle" – the writer's smirk fell.

"What? What's that mean? Oh my God. I was right! It was a guy, wasn't it! I was right!" – Ryan and Beckett, and most of the other detectives, watched as he danced ridiculously.

"What exactly were you right about?" – Beckett asked, trying not to laugh, but she did smile fondly.

"Kevin Ryan, my friend. You bat both ways, don't you?" – the Irish man smiled and couldn't notice his eyes had started sparkling abnormally.

"Now, Castle, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" – the detective said in a soft, silky voice that made everyone in hearing distance, even tough to break Beckett, swoon for a moment. Ryan blinked and cleared his throat, looking at his desk intently. Everyone was still staring at the Irish man.

"Now everyone's acting weird?" – Esposito commented as he came back with two coffees. He handed his partner one – "Bro, the hell?" – he told Castle, who was gawking at Ryan a little too much like he looked at Beckett when she wasn't looking.

"Sorry" – the writer finally said, shaking his head and looking away from Ryan – "I think I need an espresso or something" – he mumbled and walked away quickly. Beckett also shook her head and shuddered.

"What's wrong with everyone anyway?" – Esposito asked his partner – "Yo, bro"

"I don't... I don't know. They just... Started, you know" – the other man started babbling a little. Esposito frowned.

"You people seriously need to get out of this building more often, 'cause 'tis weird"

"Yeah. Wanna go out for lunch? Grab some burgers?"

"Sure. Just stop asking for rare, it's gross, dude" – Ryan smiled wryly.

If only they knew.

* * *

Ryan's maker said names were hardly of any importance as years passed, and allowed him to name him. Ryan called him 'John'.

John was, by his count, just about two hundred years, not counting his miserable first sixteen. He held nothing back and told Ryan all about his mortal life, the abuse he suffered and all he was made to do and allow to be done to him. For someone from a loving family, Ryan could not understand something so horrific, but John assured him they had all paid in blood for every cruel word and harsh touch. Ryan only smiled nervously, not yet used to hearing about violence so carelessly.

Hurting others to get their precious blood was not something Ryan ever came to enjoy, but there was fun in it, especially when trying to guess who would taste better, and what each person would taste like. He spent many hours, days, laughing with John as they tried on every kind of person and gave them a score. It was easy to loose himself in John's easy world that not too long after waking in the middle of a field, Ryan soon forgot he ever had a family he loved, that loved him back. That he had sons and daughters and a wife. It was all too easy. John was easy.

While Ryan had heard of men who enjoyed the company of other men, he had never truly known anything about it, thinking it queer. John, however, had smoothly assured him that it was nothing to be scared of and, like drinking blood, was something you just had to learn and adjust to. Ryan wasn't sure about it, but followed his maker's desires.

After the first few times that lasted days, Ryan asked John what he had done to him while he slept. Mischievously as always, John said he thoroughly explored his body, unashamed about doing to his childe what had been done to him centuries prior. Ryan imagined he ought to be outraged for the intrusion, but he knew it was a different world he lived in now, and there was no point in thinking it wrong and immoral, for he, now, was made of depravity and lust.

They travelled around the world as years passed. Usually they played the part of brothers, sometimes of mere travelling friends, but on occasion they were able to act as lovers openly, usually is shady parts of the world who could care less, and they often stayed in such places for much longer than normal. John reveled in being able to show his affection to Ryan in front of others without being looked at oddly, other than for looking quite younger than him. But, he made sure those who looked twice were warned not to look a third time.

John and Ryan watched as people evolved, as they built a new world so different from anything they ever imagined. They followed the evolution of mankind in the way they developed technologies, and discovered languages, and found new ways to live and see life. The few like them they crossed paths with were usually as excited as they were to be the only beings able to watch as humanity rose so close to the clouds with their minds, then with winged machines that crossed them, and finally into space, the one place Ryan and John had yet to visit, and were probably unlikely to until humans created an easier way to transport people out there.

As years passed, John and Ryan never spoke about not being together. It seemed a given that they were meant to be together, that John was meant to become an immortal, a 'vampire', as they called them, and then to find Ryan and turn him. It was fate. Neither held any kind of religious belief, but they both believed they had been born and turned to be with one another. Ryan was much more romantic about it, while John teased him about it. They never made plans apart, and even hardly landed in others' beds without the other there. Therefore, after centuries together, it came to a shock to Ryan the day John vanished from his life.

* * *

"Why would someone want to be a zombie?" – Ryan heard Castle say from across the room, after their zombie case wrapped up – "I mean, seriously. I even get wanting to be a werewolf, a vampire, definitely. But a zombie?"

"Vampires are basically zombies too, Castle" – Beckett playfully threw at him.

"But they still more of less look like people. Pale and teethy, but, you know. Human" – Ryan smiled to himself.

"What's so funny?" – Esposito asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. Just... This whole case, I guess"

"Being a cop in New York is definitely never boring"

"That it is not"

"So, wanna grab a bite?"

"And hear you complain about my asking for rare, again?"

"Then just ask for something else. A salad or somethin'"

"No thank you"

"I don't know what you have against salads, man. Some greens won't kill you. 'Sides, seriously" – he lightly tapped his partner's slim stomach – "How do you keep fit without hitting the gym? 'Cause you never do, not with me anyway" – Ryan smirked slowly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" – his voice was smooth, and a nearby beat cop tripped a little. Esposito narrowed his eyes at the man, who shot a long look at Ryan.

"Is it just me?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, I swear..." – he shook his head – "How 'bout pizza?"

"Pizza works. Giacomo's?"

"Only if you're buying"

"For my partner, anything" – he flashed a smile at Esposito, who snorted.

"Careful now, you smile like that more often, and tweens are gonna start throwing themselves at your feet on the street" – they dropped their files on their desks and walked to the elevators.

"Why, Javi, you're doubting my charm after all these years?"

"Sometimes, bro" – the elevator pinged and they climbed – "I don't know how you stand being stared at like you're freaking Edward Cullen"

"I'll have you know, I am way more of a Carlisle" – they shared an easy laugh.

John and Ryan had laughed like that too, once. Every day, in fact. John used to say Ryan was the only person, dead or alive, who could draw him into laughter with hardly any effort at all. Of course, it was not the only thing he said Ryan was a master at, but it was the sweetest thing he said. During the first few years after he left, Ryan wondered if he'd finally found someone else to make him laugh.

* * *

The day Ryan woke up and John was not there, not beside him in bed, not anywhere in their apartment in Boston, he was terrified. Maybe someone took him? Maybe John was out hunting and someone saw him and... No, that was impossible. They had suffered through terribly clichéd staking, and burnings back in Europe, and came out without a single scar, and the pain wasn't even all that bad. John had often speculated, especially when with fellow immortals, that they had yet to find a way to perish.

Maybe John had finally ran into something, or someone, capable of killing him.

Ryan spent the next few months looking for his maker. He contacted, to the best of his abilities, every immortal they knew, and none had information. In fact, they were all shocked that John would leave Ryan at all, and even more that maybe it hadn't been out of his free will. They spread the word, and Ryan received several messages back stating no one had heard a whisper about John's whereabouts, but would keep their ears open for anything, good or bad.

Three years passed, and Ryan finally moved on from Boston. He contacted all of the immortals again to let them know, and started moving all over, stopping in each place for about a week and letting his contacts know, in case they heard of John.

Even nearly forty years later, Ryan still contacted his immortal friends, all still very much around, and halfheartedly asked after his maker. They often sounded, sometimes looked, full of pity, and he understood and appreciated it. The bond he had with John had survived so much, and it wouldn't disappear just because he had. Ryan sometimes feared he might never see him again, and perhaps worse, never learn what came of him. Such dark thoughts took over his whole being for almost an entire month when he was travelling in the Sahara ten years after John's disappearance, and it was the first time he thought he might actually die, but in the end, he didn't even pass out. He just... Continued. As always.

Ryan watched Esposito place the order for their pizza (to go, as they had decided to watch a movie) and imagined John beside him commenting on how good the detective would taste, and it made Ryan weak for a fleeting moment. He had, of course, thought about drinking from his partners, and who could blame him? His dearest immortal friend, Jenny, had mentioned he worked with very tantalizing mortals, and he had had to tell her to spread the word that the three (four, in Captain Montgomery's time) were off limits, or else. She'd smiled and kissed him gently, playing the part of a long lost former girlfriend. Saying they'd met on a beach a hundred years prior in Australia was impossible.

Jenny, cheeky as ever, did wonder why he had never tasted at least Esposito, who was clearly the one Ryan was closest to. The Irish immortal wondered about that too, especially when his partner was injured. All that fresh, beautiful blood almost had him lose his mind, but he always reeled it back, repeating in his mind that he did not wish to end Esposito's life, one way or another.

"Okay, so, my place or yours?" – his partner asked, dropping down in the seat in front of him.

"Mine, definitely"

"Just 'cause it's spotless?" – Esposito questioned, snorting.

"Yes. I like cleanness"

"Go figure. A little mess ain't the end of the world, man" – the smile he flashed him was just a tad flirtatious, and Ryan wondered, not for the first time, if his partner knew it.

"Depends on the mess" – he found himself saying. Esposito gave him a long look.

"Yeah. Depends" – his tone was pensive.

As they sat in the cab to Ryan's, neither said a word. The Irishman tried to assure himself that Esposito wouldn't bolt, that things wouldn't be weird between them. This friendship meant a lot to him, as Jenny had cleverly noticed, and he did want to lose such an important connection. It was hard for him to hold relationships, and it was the first time he had one so long lasting (for a mortal, anyway).

The trip up to Ryan's luxurious penthouse (easily explained as inheritance from his long dead but filthy rich parents) was just as quiet as the cab ride, but Ryan figured they were more of less in the clear considering Esposito didn't try to flee. In fact, he walked into the place as he always did, and put the pizza on the table.

"Hey man, about the pizza place"

"What about it?" – Esposito asked as he threw his coat on the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why would it be?"

"You're acting weird"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are"

"Well, I guess it's 'cause I kinda realized something"

"Oh?" – Esposito paused, narrowing his eyes, then quickly made his way to his partner.

"Yeah" – he mumbled, grabbing Ryan's neck and kissing him. The Irishman stilted, swallowing every desire to sink his teeth in his neck, and kissed back, and even allowed his partner to deepen it and hold him closer.

Afterwards, Ryan mentally praised Esposito. For a mortal, he sure had stamina. And a great ass, he shamelessly commented as he walked away from the bed to grab their untouched and cold pizza.

"So... How we gonna do this?" – Esposito asked in between bites.

"Do what?"

"This. Us" – Ryan smiled and kissed him.

"We just do it" – his partner rolled his eyes heavenly.

"Not the sex part, jackass. You know. Working together"

"What, you worried we're gonna turn out like Beckett and Castle or somethin'?"

"Of course not, those two got issues, man. But, what if something happens?"

"Like, we fight or something?"

"Yeah" – Ryan shrugged, unconcerned.

"Doubt we'll ever fight so bad we won't be able to work it out, or at the very least work together like always"

"You've, ah, thought about it?"

"What, fucking your brains out then following a lead on a new case?" – Ryan asked with an innocent smile. Esposito's expression darkened.

"You shouldn't say shit like that"

"Like what?"

"You know what"

"You're right. You haven't even fucked me into the mattress, what am I talking 'bout, right?" – Esposito was swiftly on top of him, kissing the unlife out of him.

They didn't exactly fuck each other's brains out, but close enough. Though Esposito did complain that Ryan didn't even look like it the morning after, walking around without a hint of a limp. The blond slyly said they'd just have to try a little harder next time.

* * *

For the longest time, Ryan thought about turning someone who might be a suitable companion. Become a maker, have a childe. Sometimes he heard John laughing in his ear, whispering about the people he passed on the street and wondering which one, if any, would make a good childe, like Ryan had been from the very beginning to him.

Years passed and the urge to turn someone slowly retreated to the back of Ryan's head. Sometimes he would see someone, especially teenage boys who reminded him of John, and wonder what their blood would taste like, and if they would survive being turned. If they would thank him for the opportunity to walk the Earth without worrying about time running away from them, or curse him for taking away their ability to change and grow old and have a real life. The latter scared him enough that he never went through with it.

When he met Kate Beckett, he seriously thought about turning her. She was tantalizingly beautiful, though tense, and could definitely handle being an immortal. Then he met Javier Esposito, and knew for sure that he would not only make a good immortal, but also a good companion. Richard Castle, on the other hand, Ryan considered only briefly. Certainly, the man would immediately go and change his mother and daughter to keep the Castle family united for all eternity, and didn't that seem like too much hassle.

After sleeping for the first time with Esposito, Ryan seriously considered turning him like he never did anyone else. He thought about it when they had sex, when they chased down a suspect and only he kept his breath (what breath?), when they laughed over Beckett and Castle's newest trouble, when they went to a nice restaurant and Esposito moaned about his near raw steak. Ryan thought about it all the time, speculating if he would like to have Esposito by his side for all eternity, day after day, year after year. Maybe even millennia after millennia, and he honestly did.

Javier Esposito was what he had been to John. His true, honest and perfect match.

Now. How to broach the subject?

Ryan thought about just springing it on him, John style, but ruled that out. And just telling him his life story seemed too much like something Castle would do (and wasn't that a hoot to think about, Vampire Castle telling Skeptical Beckett about his immortal woes). He asked Jenny about it, Jenny who had turned a few people over the centuries (twenty three, to be exact), who knew what not to do, and who knew both Ryan and John.

"Choosing someone to be your childe is a very important thing, darling" – she said, flicking her hair back and smiling at the suddenly dazzled waiter. He nearly spilt their wine but managed to hang in there, though his eyes never left Jenny. Ryan rolled his eyes heavenly.

"For God's sake" – he complained when the waiter finally left. The immortal woman laughed pleasantly. She and John had always gotten along great, and Ryan always thought they acted like mischievous siblings.

"Oh, relax. You know I love playing with humans. They are so easily swayed by a pretty smile"

"Well, it's pretty unfair to them. You're prettier than any supermodel" – he said matter– of–a–fact. Her smile was stunning.

"Thank you, Kevin. Now. Your childe to be" – she put her elbows on the table and her face on her hands and stared at him like a smitten little girl – "Do you really think he'll make a good one?"

"Yes" – there was no doubt in his mind.

"And do you think he would embrace being like us? Or just accept it and move on?"

"I think... That maybe in the beginning he might he really angry at me, but after, I think he would totally be into it"

"That's good. And finally" – she beckoned him closer – "Do you love him enough to be bonded to him forever?" – while she continued smiling that same way that usually signaled trouble for immortals and humans alike, her eyes were dead serious. Ryan was suddenly reminded that she was over two millennia old, and protective of those she cared for, few as they were, and Ryan was damn lucky to be one of them.

"I do" – the smile she gave him was soft, sweet and near fragile. All of her children had eventually left her, and Ryan thought she had never been able to stop loving them.

"I'm glad for you, darling" – she said lovingly, reaching out to squeeze his hand. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes – "Now" – she finally said, eyes twinkling madly – "How are you thinking of breaking it to him?" – she wisely knew he would not go the John way and just turn Esposito.

"I was thinking..." – when he was finished, Jenny laughed for a good five minutes, attracting the eye of pretty much every person in the place. Ryan sighed indulgently, and let her.

It was kind of a ridiculous, Castle–like plan.

* * *

The next time Ryan saw Jenny after their dinner, he was stunned to find her chatting up Captain Gates, turning the woman into goo with no effort at all. Sensing him close by, she turned enough to smirk before going back to the good Captain.

"Isn't that your ex?"– Castle asked, seemingly also dazed by Jenny's work.

"Yes, it is"

"Did you know she was gonna be here?" – Esposito asked beside him, sounding a little tense.

"Not at all. But it can't be good"

Few minutes later, Jenny came out of the room, Captain Gates following like a puppy. The blonde woman winked at Castle, who waved back, though Beckett elbowed him sharply.

"Hi, everyone. Hi, Kevin"

"Miss O'Malley was just telling me about a wonderful institution she belongs to" – Gates said.

"My grandma started it, I'm just helping along" – she said modestly. Kevin nearly rolled his eyes. Grandma, right.

"Her institution is a wonderful way for police officers to receive loans and help in whatever they might need, considering the demands of the job"

"I believe, like my grandma before me, that the police does such an amazing work every single day, and it is the people's responsibility to help out however they can, and this is how I do it" – she laughed and everyone around her followed, though Ryan's laugh was totally forced. Esposito shot him a look – "And since my good, old friend detective Ryan works at this precinct, I thought well, why not start my evaluation here?"

"What evaluation?" – Ryan was quick to question, dreading the answer.

"Miss O'Malley is going to spend a little time in each precinct to see if there is anything her institution can help with in terms of remodeling, furniture, etcetera"

"And as Kevin's friends" – she winked – "you get dibs on my time. So whatever you think the precinct needs, let me know"

"There will be an announcement later, but seeing as miss O'Malley and detective Ryan are old acquaintances, I thought it wouldn't hurt to let you know first"

"Certainly not, ma'am" – Beckett said promptly – "We will welcome miss O'Malley however we can. How long are you... Observing for?"

"Just enough to see get a feel of the needs of the nice, upstanding officers here. How do you feel about your chair, detective Beckett?" – Jenny's smile was very difficult to resist when directed at you, Ryan knew, and he didn't blame his female partner for falling a little for it. Castle followed the women to Beckett's desk without fail.

"Kill me now" – Ryan asked Esposito when Captain Gates returned to her office.

"Sorry, no can do. But, ah. Why is your ex hanging around?" – he asked with a slight frown – "She's not... Like, trying to get back together, is she?"

"Jenny? Oh no, nothing like that. We were never serious to begin with, and we've been friends before and after we dated"

"I see. Well. As long as she can score us a couple of nice seats, I've no problems with her"

"I'm glad" – Kevin smiled at him like he did when they were alone, and Esposito returned it with a snicker.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sure"

* * *

The first time he met Jenny, she was calling herself Mary Elizabeth, and her hair was the loveliest shade of dark chocolate, the wind making it wild and enticing. The man with her was handsome if forgettable, but he seemed completely taken by her.

"Well, hello there" – she greeted John first, then her eyes flickered to Ryan and her smile widened – "And who's your friend, dear? What are you calling yourself these days?"

"I'm John, and this is Ryan. And you?"

"Mary Elizabeth for now, and this right here is my newest sweetheart, Marcus" – the man nodded politely, eyes still fixed on her. Ryan could not blame him at all, she was truly mesmerizing, almost completely still but nonetheless looking like she was twirling under the hot Sun.

"Nice to meet you two" – Ryan's maker said, inclining his head almost submissively. The woman's eyes shone eerily for a moment.

"No need for such formalities, John. Hi, Ryan, nice to meet you. Your maker and I have know one another for a very long time"

"My maker was her childe" – John said softly.

"Oh. So does that make you my... Great grandmother?" – Mary Elizabeth, as she called herself, laughed easily.

"You picked such a lively one, John! I commend you on your choice" – her smile turned bitter for a fleeting moment before she perked up again – "Alas, we were just about to wander into town, try to pick a companion for the night. What do you two think? Would you like to join us?"

Even a century later, Ryan could vividly remember that night, that entire week, drinking from so many people but killing and turning none, and how good the sex with John, Mary Elizabeth, Marcus was. Immortals really made the best of lovers. From then on, he had considered Mary Elizabeth, and much later Jenny, a dear friend.

She did, however, have a keen way of irritating the hell out of him.

"And maybe we could even do something about your interrogation room, of course. Certainly the waiting area, it's so dreary" – she commented to a mildly dazed Beckett. Even she could not resist Jenny, who had had the longest time to develop her ability to charm.

"Don't go overboard now, darling" – he stressed the last word with a undercurrent of sharpness. Jenny pouted at him.

"Oh, but I'm having such fun! And don't you want your precinct to look nice?"

"But there's no need to turn it into some sort of hotel"

"I wasn't going for a hotel look at all, Kevin. That would mean King sized beds and soundproofed walls" – she smirked at him and flickered her hair. Nearby, Castle nearly dropped his coffee cup.

"Which would be very inappropriate for a police precinct, Jenny" – he said pointedly.

"Oh, all right, spoil my fun, why don't you. So, detective Beckett. Where do you buy your coats? They are so lovely!"

Castle approached him, mouth still hanging a little. He had thankfully not spilt his drink.

"How did you ever let someone like her go?" – he asked in a whisper. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, she's not all that. Really"

"She's not–! I mean, yes, there are women who are also..." – he glanced at the smiling Beckett with fondness then back at Ryan – "But she's almost... Surreal. Ethereal"

"I guess you could say that. But she's always been like that, from the day I met her. And we are better as friends"

"How did you guys meet anyway?"

"Oh, you know. We were both travelling, we met, made friends, hooked up a little, and remained friends. Same old" – he shrugged, not caring to add any more details. Details could break any story, and he didn't want to give Castle any reason to think any more about them. With his wild imagination and intelligence, he might just get too close to the truth.

"That all?"

"Yes... Plus, we're both from here, so we kept in touch over the years"

"I see. And is the lovely Jenny seeing anyone at the moment?" – Ryan groaned internally. Of course Castle would be interested in Jenny like that. Of course. Even John had not been immune to her. Ryan certainly hadn't been.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, anyway. She's never been one to date seriously"

"Ah. Yes, I can see that" – Castle adopted his usual dreamy and narrating tone – "A beautiful heiress, bored with the world, living a nomadic existence, trying to find something that holds her interest for more than a night"

"Something like that, mister Rogers" – Jenny said softly from behind the writer, who startled. Her eyes sparkled about the same way they did when Ryan first saw her, and he realized she was interested in his absurd friend. Oh.

"I–I... I'm sorry. That was a little rude" – she laughed at his endearing sheepishness.

"Not at all, only the truth. And you like the truth, don't you?"

"I... Yes, I do"

"I like that. So. Would you like to have dinner tonight? Say, at eight?" – she asked, but it was not at all a question. There was no choice but hers at play.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Eight, yes" – the writer babbled a little, eyes glazed over. Ryan noticed a silently fuming Beckett at her desk, pretending to ignore the spectacle. Jenny smirked at her old friend and turned to the female detective.

"And of course you'll join us, detective Beckett?" – the woman looked up with an open expression of shock.

"I... Would love to" – she smiled tentatively back at the beaming Jenny.

"I'd invite you and detective Esposito, but I'm sure you don't want to come anyway" – the blonde said with a secretly mocking smirk.

"But thank you anyway" – Ryan said, equally mocking.

"Don't be so sour, darling, or you will never snag a good one" – she winked at him and then over her shoulder at the approaching Esposito, who frowned. She looked back at Ryan almost questioningly. He shrugged.

"Some people like sour, darling" – she giggled good naturedly.

"Then you're in luck, dear" – she blew him a kiss and threw her head back in a hypnotizing laugh that made even Ryan shake a little. He wondered sometimes if when he got to her age he'd be able to do that.

Then again, he didn't love the attention the way she did, so just as well.

* * *

Ryan never had a longtime relationship after John, or a relationship, to be honest. Other immortals were good (great, amazing) for a few tumbles, but not enough for much more. Mortals, though, Ryan usually avoided getting involved with, especially for longer than a few sleepless nights in which he barely even tried and already gave them the best moments of their sad little short lives.

Esposito, however, changed all that.

Before they started sleeping together, they already spent an awful lot of time together. Ryan knew his partner's family, they adored him, the doorman at his place knew Esposito and waved him over without fuss, and when they were apart for more than a couple of days, he felt it deeply. He didn't know what that meant, feeling so attached to a human, but it only made him crave Esposito's blood more and more.

With Jenny circling Castle and Beckett, and clearly trying to suss out what kind of children they'd made, and if she'd have more luck with them than she'd had with all her other children, Ryan felt a little less weird about wanting to slam Esposito in the nearest wall and feast on his warm, sweet, perfect blood.

"I think I'm gonna do it" – Jenny told Ryan one day over dinner. To anyone looking, it was quite romantic, candles lighting their eternally still faces as they smiled easily at one another.

"You do know about Castle's family, right?" – the woman laughed.

"He talks about them all the time, Ryan. Yes, I know all about his extravagant but good hearted mother, and his sweet and smart and angelic daughter"

"So you know you'll have to turn them too?"

"I did realize it, yes" – she flickered her hair back and lounged back on her chair best she could – "And I've met them. It's a much bigger family than I've ever tried to have, but alas, I think they would make wonderful children"

"Oh God, you just want to have sex with all of them, don't you?" – all Jenny did was smirk deviously. The things he'd seen her do right after smirking like that at some people would make anyone have nightmares for the rest of their lives.

"Now, Ryan. Kevin" – she giggled – "When are you planning on getting your first childe? That's so exciting, your first" – he sighed.

"I'm not sure yet, actually. I mean, he has family"

"Pss, like that's an obstacle. My second was a royal, and he still continued with his 'royal duties' for years before he finally got sick of it all and ditched the crown. Everyone thinks he was killed at sea, you know"

"I don't even wanna know. But this is different"

"No, it's the same. Plus, we actually have this little thing called makeup these days. I mean, honestly, you've been a detective for how many years and no one's asked how come you still look so young?"

"Fair enough" – he groaned – "I just... I mean, it's a big responsibility, what if I'm not ready? I have to help him, especially in the beginning, what if I can't do it right and he ends up... I don't know, taking off and killing a bunch of people?" – the woman winced a little.

"Yeah, that's definitely never fun for anyone. But I'm sure you'll have no problems with detective Esposito. Javier, right?"

"Yes, Javier" – he drummed his fingers on the table – "When are you planning on going after Beckett and Castle? And attached?"

"Not sure just yet, I'm still in the middle of truly getting to know them" – she paused – "What's with Katherine's father? Think there would be some trouble there?"

"They are pretty close. Her mom was killed some years back, you know"

"Yes, Castle mentioned it. He is so in love with her, it's downright ridiculous"

"Don't I know it. I think they're about to finally go for it"

"Maybe I should wait then. Get them together, and get together with them..."

"Wait" – Ryan laughed a little – "You haven't slept with either of them?" – she huffed and pouted.

"I've been trying to hold back" – she smirked slowly – "But I have tasted the darling Alexis. So young" – she sighed – "So inexperienced. Just lovely"

"Just don't let Castle find out. She is his little girl, no matter how old she is"

"I know, I know, I'll be careful. But it's so hard, she tastes amazing"

"Just cool it. Afterwards, I'm sure Castle will have less problems with it, but as is..."

"Yes, I understand. Such a protective papa bear"

"Wanna order dessert?" – Ryan rolled his eyes and picked up the menu the waiter handed him. The woman hummed some and winked at him, and the immortals watched as he scrambled with the menus his shaking hands couldn't hold anymore.

"Oh, I think I've already found what I want" – she said softly.

Ryan ordered sorbet.

* * *

Jenny was doing a hell of a job at the precinct, Ryan had to admit.

Using a drop of the money she'd amassed over the millennia she'd been around, she fixed everyone up with really comfortable and pricy chairs and tables, redecorated the interrogation room and waiting room, as well as the coffee room (she approved of Castle's coffee machine and bought several types of beans for all to enjoy). She even provided brand new computers and redecorated Gates's office (much to the woman's dazzled glee).

When she wasn't busy ordering people around, the immortal spent time with Castle and Beckett, playing such an easy game of push and pull with them it was kind of sad to watch. She made both jealous of each other and her, and Ryan could tell before he confirmed with her that she had made her decision about changing them.

Esposito wasn't too happy with Jenny's constant presence in his workplace and near Ryan, laughing with her old friend, touching him teasingly and overall driving Esposito crazy. Not that he said anything or really showed it, but Ryan knew him. Beckett and Castle clearly noticed, however the woman was too polite and discreet to say anything, and the man for once knew it wasn't his place to say anything. When Esposito was that much more annoyed, Jenny pushed it a little further to piss him off, and it worked every time. Ryan asked her to quit it, but that was the same as Beckett telling Castle his theories were ridiculous, what was the point?

Regardless of Jenny being always around during the day, Ryan and Esposito spent most nights together. Sometimes just watching TV, eating, sometimes having sex. The immortal continued being impressed by his partner's stamina and desire, and made sure to comment on it at all the right moments when Esposito would be shy about it (not that it was often, mind you).

Like Jenny, Ryan soon had a decision about turning his partner.

* * *

Ryan didn't meet many of Jenny's children. He met Marcus, who stayed with her for about a decade after Ryan met them before running off on her after a huge fight. Ryan saw him once afterwards, in a thick fog of opium in India. He looked terrible, like a mortal who'd lived a long life of addiction, and John whispered in Ryan's ear that living forever didn't mean living well. He always wondered whatever happened to him, an immortal who was clearly affected by mortal drugs.

The other childe of Jenny's that Ryan met was called Charlotte. She was as stunning as her maker, if taller and more willowy, her smile and laughter inexistent. Ryan asked Jenny whatever she saw in her, besides her beauty, and the then red head smiled gently and said he would only understand the day he met a mortal he wanted to be with forever. Looking at Charlotte, cold, sharp and always collected, Ryan had to wonder what John saw in him that made him a potential, and realized, good companion.

A little under twenty years later, John and Ryan met Jenny again, and she announced with a sad, broken smile that Charlotte had abandoned her and she had do idea where she might be. Ryan never saw her again, and considering Marcus, he thought to himself that perhaps the many pleasures of mortals had taken another of Jenny's children hostage. After Charlotte, Jenny didn't turn anyone else, didn't even talk about it until Castle and Beckett.

Beckett, so deadly beautiful and intelligent, smooth talking and tough, and Castle, irreverent and smirking to a fault, quick on his feet and good hearted. Them, Ryan could tell what Jenny saw to be good traits to have in a companion. And Castle's attachés, Alexis and Martha, he could see it too. The Mrs. Rogers, wise and fabulous, loving and flighty, and the Ms. Castle, sweetness personified, as devious and keen as her father. Jenny would have a hell of a time handling all of them at the same time, but if anyone could crack the whip on them, it was definitely her.

"So, is everyone up for tonight?" – Castle asked excitedly, sliding in his new chair from side to side in the small corridor (Gates was out of the office, of course).

"Jenny gave you guys the address?" – Ryan questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeap. And may I say, I think tonight is going to be one for the books" – the immortal detective laughed heartily, and the writer almost fell back from the chair at the lovely sound.

"Oh, you have no idea, Castle. If there is just one thing that Jenny does perfectly, is to throw a party" – he smirked at Castle just so and enjoyed the way he melted just for a little bit – "Trust me, this is a night you will never forget"

"I don't know, Ryan" – Beckett piped up, face cool but he could see the hint of a smirk there – "I've been to some pretty wild parties in my day" – Castle's eyes sparkled and he rolled back to her table with a teasing and interested grin. Ryan shook his head and turned to Esposito.

"Hey, man. Got anything back on the autopsy?" – Esposito asked, eyes on the screen as he went over suspects for the latest case.

"Not yet. So, wanna drive up together to Jenny's?" – the mortal looked at him for a moment before returning to the computer.

"Sure" – Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?" – he asked quietly. Esposito took a deep breath and whirled around to face him.

"What's with your ex anyway, man? Why's she hanging around all the time, inviting us to dinner at her house? What's with all that?" – he questioned, anger clear in his eyes. Ryan held back a giggle. Esposito looked cute when he was jealous.

"Like I said. She's a friend, no more, no less. We've been friends a long time, that's all. Besides, she's pretty keen on" – he opened his eyes wide and motioned back, where Beckett and Castle were bickering as usual. Esposito rolled his eyes their way.

"Your friend has some weird taste, man"

"You're telling me. You should see the types she's been with, seriously" – Esposito gave him a long, searching look – "What?"

"Nothing. Just. Sometimes the way you talk, it's like you're an old man"

"Everyone has their little secrets, Javi" – the immortal said, winking. His partner huffed.

"So anyway. I don't need to get your friend anything fancy, do I?"

"What, like wine of something? Nah, Jenny's got it all covered, trust me. This is a night you will never forget, I guarantee"

* * *

Ryan knew he was John's only childe, or so he had always told him. As he stared at Esposito's long, tantalizing neck as they drove to Jenny's, he wondered if he would be his only childe as well.

"So, just to be clear" – Ryan's partner started as they got close – "There is going to be actual food, right? Not just bird food" – the immortal laughed.

"Don't worry. Jenny knows how to treat her guests, I'm sure she'll have something for you to eat besides 'bird food'"

"Do you know what's gonna happen tonight? You look way too smug. Kinda like Castle, actually"

"No need for insults, Javi" – they snorted – "And I do know a little about what Jenny has in store for us tonight, but don't worry, it's all good"

"I hope so. Three cops and a writer go to dinner with a rich heiress. Sounds like the start of one of Castle's books, and it doesn't sound like a good plot to me"

"Just trust me, Javi, please?" – Esposito pulled over and looked at him, wide blue eyes shining even in the darkness of the New York night, and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I know you got my back" – he kissed the Irish man hungrily – "If shit goes bad, I fully expect you to make it up to me" – he said huskily.

"You bet" – Ryan replied, smirking.

Jenny's house was ridiculous, Ryan had told her several times during the time they'd known each other that he thought it was kind of amazing how extravagant her tastes were, in particular for houses and décor. Esposito would scoff at it all, the slightly tacky show of old (so old) money, but Ryan thought it both ludicrous and endearing, like the child in Jenny never died and it just liked things shiny and pretty, and so goddamn expensive.

"Kevin!" – she exclaimed as she herself opened the door for them – "And Javier! I'm so glad you could make it. Come in, come in. Marissa, please take their coats" – she told her awaiting maid, who was swift in doing her bidding – "Richard, Alexis, Martha and Kate are already here"

"Alexis and Martha?" – Esposito whispered to Ryan as they followed the perky blonde. The immortal man just shrugged.

The aging actress looked very elegant in a lovely green dress as she spoke excitedly to Beckett, for once out of her usual pants and in a short and sexy purple number that made Castle's eyes gravitate towards her even as he stayed beside a curious Alexis, in a long, fitted dark blue dress, matching her father's suit perfectly. They looked up at the male detectives as they entered the large room.

"Would you like something to drink, detective Esposito?" – Jenny questioned, twirling and showing off her impeccable white dress – "Kevin, scotch as usual?"

"With a little lemon, thank you" – Ryan agreed.

"I'll have the same, no lemon, just ice" – Esposito said, looking around the room and looking uncomfortable. Ryan had to agree with his silence, the room was packet with items to show off wealth, though it was fairly tasteful, considering it was Jenny's place.

"Would anyone like a refill?" – the blonde woman asked as soon as she handed the detectives their drinks.

"I'm good, thank you, Ms. O'Malley" – Castle answered gallantly, making the other women roll their eyes (though Esposito did a little too).

"Me too" – Beckett easily said, nursing her vodka.

"I think I'll have just a tad more wine" – Martha said, strutting to the small bar – "It's divine! Wherever did you get it?" – Jenny filled her cup with a little smile.

"Oh, my family has always had a good eye for alcohol" – she said absently, and winked at Ryan – "Among other things" – Esposito moved jealously beside Ryan but said nothing.

The group chatted for some minutes, Esposito getting more comfortable around his friends and even Jenny, who flirted with everyone around her, making Martha laugh heartily at the attention, and Alexis blush brightly. Ryan had to say, Castle's kid was a very attractive girl, and he did always like his girls beautiful and just on this side of innocent. The girl had only had the one boyfriend, and he doubted he'd shown her the kind of good time only an immortal could show someone.

By the time a maid came to announce dinner, Jenny had easily cast her spell on everyone, even Esposito, and Ryan had to hide his smiles behind his glass.

As Ryan told his partner, Jenny was a perfect host. All the courses, and there was a good number of them, were delicate, delicious and filling. Esposito clearly enjoyed it all, perhaps because there was a good amount of meat overall, and Jenny did indulge him and serve beer.

Once dinner was finished with a magnificent dessert (a raspberry soufflé so light it nearly floated), hours had passed but everyone was so comfortable and drawn to their hostess no one was too keen on leaving just yet.

That was when Jenny decided to make her move.

"Everyone" – she said, standing up as they looked at her – "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. It was an absolute delight, and I hope we can have evenings such as this many times to come" – she raised her glass of wine – "To new friends"

"To new friends" – everyone toasted and drank. Jenny winked at Ryan and he rose and stood beside her.

"Actually, you guys, Jenny and I wanted you all here tonight to tell you something very important" – Castle and Beckett's eyes shifted to Esposito for a moment before turning back to the immortal couple. Ryan's partner's face was an impenetrable wall.

"We're vampires!" – the blonde woman said eagerly.

The silence that followed her words was deafening.

"Excuse me?" – Beckett started tentatively as Castle tried to stifle his giggles. Alexis and Martha weren't having a lot of luck there.

"Vampires. Immortals. Blood drinkers, however you like to call us" – the blonde continued – "Do you have any questions so far?" – Castle coughed once and raised a finger and opened his mouth, but Beckett elbowed him.

"Ms. O'Malley. Jenny" – she started, using her 'talking to victims' voice – "I'm sorry, but I don't think–" – Jenny put down her glass and the next moment, she was in front of Beckett, across the room. Everyone gasped.

"I'm not crazy, detective" – the blonde said softly – "I am one hundred percent sane, and considering how old I am, that is pretty impressive, if I may say so myself"

"How old–?" – Castle started but Alexis slapped him into silence.

"Look" – Ryan started, and everyone turned to him, as if they'd forgotten about his presence – "I know how it sounds, but it's true" – he drank the rest of his drink and appeared in front of Esposito, who was breathing heavily and going for his weapon – "Javi. It's still me" – he said gently.

"Is it?" – the man asked, eyes dark and suspicious.

"Yes. We've known each other how long? We've been friends how long? Partners? You know me, Javi. It's still me, just a little, you know" – he shrugged and smiled lopsidedly – "I'm not a Cullen, and I don't sparkle under the Sun, promise" – Esposito looked at him then grinned back, and let his hand fall.

"I still can't believe that woman got away with it. Sparkling vampires" – Jenny shuddered – "Anyway. Questions?"

Castle predictably raised both hands, Alexis shyly raised one, though not as high as her father, Martha's eyes sparkled in enthusiasm, Beckett drained her wine and politely asked for more, and Esposito got it for her.

Ryan sighed and sat back down. It was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

"I'm in!" – Castle was, of course, the first to accept Jenny's offer of immortality. Martha followed a beat later, her eyes filled with tears and voice tremulous.

"Do we really have to drink people's blood?" – Alexis asked, wrinkling her nose. Jenny laughed.

"Sorry, honey, but yeah. I mean, I suppose one could drink from animals, but what's the point? Besides, we can sustain ourselves with actual food, but from time to time... We need blood. It's alright, it's so easy to get discarded blood, you won't have to drink from someone's neck anytime soon, unless you find someone willing enough" – the teen nodded and smiled tentatively.

"Then I guess... I'm in" – she looked at her grandmother and father and they shared a laugh.

"The immortal Castle family!" – the writer exclaimed.

"Ah, Richard" – Martha interrupted teasingly – "The immortal Rogers–Castle family"

"Fine, mother. The immortal Rogers–Castle family" – he said dramatically. Beckett stared at the trio and sighed.

"So, detective, how about it?"

"I'm not sure if that's for me, Jenny" – she answered hesitantly – "My dad–"

"We can totally ask him. I didn't invite him tonight because I haven't even met him, it would be just creepy to ask him"

"Thank you. I..." – Beckett smiled brilliantly – "I actually don't think he's gonna go for it, but he needs to know before I can make my decision" – Ryan saw how Castle smiled sadly at her even as his daughter and mother spoke excitedly of the possibilities in their future.

"So, Javi, what do you say?" – Ryan tentatively asked his partner. The mortal looked at him, serious, then his face broke into a huge smile and he pulled the surprised Ryan into a burning kiss. Castle whooped loudly in the background before yelping.

"Like I'd let you leave me behind" – he said softly. Ryan laughed, so relieved he couldn't believe it, and allowed himself to start building their eternity together in his head.

* * *

Unlike John, Jenny had had plenty of chances to hone the delicate art that was turning someone from mortal to immortal. She'd laughed in John's face when he told her how long Ryan's change took until the 'teen' narrowed his eyes and flickered her. Ryan didn't think he'd ever seen John so irritated or Jenny so playfully enraged, and the fight that issued was one for the books and left their hotel room absolutely destroyed.

The Rogers–Castle family (as Castle repeatedly called it) stayed the weekend at Jenny's after the dinner. Esposito and Ryan stayed as well, but Beckett left to think things through and talk to her father. Jenny laughingly explained that no, Castle, you didn't need to be buried six feet under to become a 'vampire', and yes, Jenny knew how to change people in only a couple of days. The writer's eyes shone like never before at the discovery.

Alexis, sweet, gentle Alexis, was the first to be changed after she ignored her father's plea to take her place (Ryan marveled at the way he always wanted to protect her and Martha from harm). Jenny teasingly bit into her pale neck, and the girl whimpered as the immortal drank her blood. Castle and Martha remained by her side as Jenny continued and stopped a few minutes later, looking satisfied. Alexis simply gasped and closed her eyes, her body limp and weak, but as Castle attested, she still had a heartbeat.

"She's going to need a long rest now" – Jenny said, lovingly kissing the girl on the forehead, leaving a little bit of blood behind – "Now, Mr. Rogers. Shall we?" – the man gulped and took her hand, and they sat on the floor in front of the couch in which Alexis rested.

Ryan could tell Jenny was drawing it out for Castle's entertainment, and when she at last sank her teeth into his wrist, he yelped and hissed. Ryan remembered little of his own change, however he could only guess it was quite painful. By the time Jenny had moved on to Martha, father and son were slumbering, as if dead to the world, though Ryan knew that soon enough, they would never truly die.

"Why can't you do it?" – Esposito demanded at Ryan after he helped put Martha on a couch.

"I've never done it before" – Ryan shook his head and hesitated – "It took three years for me to turn" – he stated slowly – "and I don't want that for you. Jenny knows how to do it the right way"

"Don't worry, my dear" – Jenny said soothingly, stalking to Esposito with the grace of a tiger – "The bond we will share is not so strong you will not be able to be Kevin's" – she winked at the blond detective.

"You'll always be mine" – Ryan whispered in Esposito's ear as the man sat down and Jenny knelt in front of him – "And I will always be yours. Blood or not" – Esposito took a deep breath and nodded firmly. Even as he winced when Jenny started drinking from him, he never stopped looking at Ryan.

"You better not be full of shit" – was the last thing Esposito said before he slumped over. Jenny got on her feet and playfully licked her lips.

"He's a delicious one, Kevin. I do hope you will not be too possessive of him, I would love to taste him again"

"As long as you remember that he's mine"

"Of course, and I shall not forget that you are his either" – she walked over to the bar and smirked at him – "However shall we pass the time while they change?" – she mused as she drank.

Ryan made a mental note to tell Esposito all about immortal sexuality, and simply went over to her. For immortals, two days were less than a blink, however it had been a while since he enjoyed Jenny's considerable charms, so why not indulge?

* * *

Castle was the first to open his eyes, and Ryan rushed over to him with a grin and a mug filled with blood.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Blood?" – Castle shook himself and tentatively accepted the offering.

"God, that tastes like Heaven" – he moaned – "How's everyone?"

"Still down for the count, you're the first"

"Huh, how about that" – he blinked and frowned – "Do I look any different?"

"You're not sparkling, if that's what you mean"

"Ha! No, dummy, do I look any different?"

"Not at the moment"

"Will you teach me how to glamour people?"

"Of course, but you have to promise not to use it for evil, otherwise I won't"

"I would never!" – Ryan had to snort.

"Castle, you're an immortal now, morals don't hold you back anymore. All you have now is your word, so you better be sure to stick to it" – Castle nodded solemnly.

"I swear"

"Good. Oh, hello, Alexis! Let go get you–" – before he could finish it, Jenny was beside the teenager holding a pretty yellow mug.

"Hello, my love, here we go" – Jenny cooed, and Castle narrowed his eyes at them.

"Remember, Castle" – Ryan whispered in the man's ear – "Morals"

"But Alexis is–"

"If she was old enough to choose this, then she is certainly old enough to let anyone into her bed. Besides, it's not like she hasn't fucked Jenny already"

"Hey!" – Alexis exclaimed, then blinked and tentatively touched her cheeks – "Oh, it's– It's real" – she whispered, and turned, wide eyed, at the grinning Jenny.

"It sure is" – she hummed, sliding a hand between Alexis's legs. Castle squawked but Ryan held him back with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Keep it together until we all discuss how immortals view sex, okay?"

"But–!" – the author turned around with his eyes closed the moment Alexis moaned Jenny's name.

By the time Jenny and Alexis had fled to a bedroom to get some privacy, Martha and Esposito had awoken, and Ryan kindly handed them their first mugs of blood.

"Oh, I think I could get used to this!" – the actress exclaimed after her first sip – "Richard, what's wrong?"

"Alexis and Jenny are having sex!" – he exploded – "My little girl and– And–!"

"Richard, really. We cannot perish and we drink blood, and you are concerned with a little tryst Alexis is having? Really?"

"I guess you won't need a crash course on immortal sexual habits" – Ryan laughed as he shamelessly sat on Esposito's lap.

"Darling, the things I've done and seen done in my youth would make you blush. If you could, of course"

"We'll trade stories sometime, starting with this one family I knew, mother, father, twin sons and three daughters. I tell you, I never saw them not going at it" – Richard yelped and started babbling nonstop about 'gross' and 'wrong'.

Esposito rolled his eyes and continued drinking his blood.

"I want you so bad" – he growled in Ryan's ear.

"I'm sure Jenny has plenty of spare rooms for us to use" – the blond purred back, and in the blink of an eye, they were giggling in one of said rooms.

They could still faintly hear Castle's disgusted wails, even as they started to explore each other, without Ryan having to fear hurting his partner.

* * *

By the time the two couples came down, Richard and Martha had devoured banquets worth of food, and the writer demanded to know more about how immortals views sexuality and sexual behavior.

"Mr. Castle" – Jenny started, nearly walking on air – "we live for all eternity, why should we concern ourselves with what mortals consider right and wrong?"

"So we don't destroy ourselves?" – he shot back, but to Ryan and Jenny's amusement.

"No one can impregnate anyone, no one can get pregnant. Hell, we can't even get hurt! We have no need for prudish behavior, for who will judge us? Sex is one of the few true pleasures we can indulge in day in, day out, so why should we not? Why deprive ourselves of our deepest, most honest desires?" – she whispered, moving his hand to her thigh – "Lust is the most basic of feelings, and an orgasm is an orgasm, Mr. Castle. The day will come when you understand this wholly, but until then, I would thank you not to throw judgment around and to allow the rest of us to experience all that we can and wish to"

"... I suppose that's acceptable"

"I feel like crab legs" – Jenny announced – "Alexis, love, what would you like?"

For the rest of the meal, Ryan followed Castle's eyes, always focused on his daughter and Jenny, and he wondered what the writer was thinking.

Then someone knocked on the door and a blink later, Jenny had Beckett with her.

Castle couldn't breathe anymore, however Ryan could tell he was holding his breath for what the beautiful detective was going to say. When she smiled slowly, hesitantly but brightly, Ryan felt a ghost tightening in his chest at the mere thought that all the people he had taken centuries to meet and fall in love with and attach himself to were finally going to be his family.

* * *

Apparently I've been at this for about two years, and man, am I glad it's finally done.

But then yesterday it came to me that I could write some random one-shots after this, so there's that. Also, I always planned on having finish this story with John's return and I decided to move it to another story (I have in mind WHO he'll be, so... ;) ).


End file.
